Spring Fever
by SolarRose29
Summary: Keeping an eye on Prince Arthur is hard enough when he's well. When he's sick, he's almost more than Merlin can handle.


Just a fun little fic to dip my toes into the Merlin fandom. And also just to celebrate Spring. This is set in season 1 or 2, your choice.

* * *

"I won't marry a serket. I swear I won't," Arthur declared, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

"I should hope not," Merlin muttered, stoking the fire in the prince's bedchamber.

"You can't force me to," Arthur continued vehemently.

"I wouldn't dare try," Merlin agreed, coming around the bed to fix Arthur's pillows.

Arthur pushed himself up with surprising speed and snatched Merlin by the front of his shirt. "If you did, I would run you through and leave your body for the birds to eat."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at the threat. "It's nice to know that a fever makes you so agreeable. Now," he pried the prince's fingers from his collar. "You need to lie down and rest, sire."

"Where do you come off telling me what to do?" Arthur questioned, glaring at his servant.

"Since I'm currently your physician and you are delirious with fever," Merlin answered without missing a beat.

He easily subdued the weakly struggling Arthur, pushing him down onto his bed and pulling the covers over his shoulders.

"I think a dose of meadowsweet will help you feel better," Merlin announced. "I'll go and fetch some. You just wait right here for me."

"Where else am I going to go?" Arthur grumbled, rolling over and tugging the blankets up to his ear.

Smirking, Merlin slipped out the door. He hurried through the castle, back to Gaius' room. After entering the chambers, he headed straight for the wooden cabinet to the side and sorted through the various bottles. After rifling twice through the contents of the cabinet and searching the assortment on Gaius' workbench, Merlin discovered that there was no meadowsweet to be found. It was then that he remembered the last dose had been used earlier in the day on Lord Brior, and that Gaius was currently out gathering more meadowsweet, among other herbs. Settling on the next best remedy, Merlin selected a bottle of yarrow and went back the way he'd come, wondering how he was supposed to get the recalcitrant royal to take the terrible tasting medicine.

"I have some bad news," he warned, taking only a couple of steps into Arthur's room, well out of range of any objects the prince might lob his way. "We're out of meadowsweet. But I did bring yarrow." He glanced down at the bottle. "I know you hate it and you think it tastes like toad feet but it's all I've got."

The silence that answered him made Merlin's head jerk up. Fever or not, Arthur should have begun ranting about his incompetent servant who brought him nasty liquids to pour down his throat. But there were no insults. Or complaints. Or any sound of any kind. Frowning, Merlin moved further into the room.

"Arthur?" he queried.

He got near enough to see the rumpled bedspread and empty mattress.

"Arthur?" he called louder, scanning the room to both sides, but seeing no sign of the missing monarch. "Arthur?"

When poking his head around the changing screen, moving aside the window curtains, and checking the wardrobe yielded no prince, Merlin was forced to come to the conclusion that Arthur had wandered off.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" he groaned, slamming the bottle of medicine down on the table before stomping out of the room.

While systematically searching the castle, Merlin ran into Gaius.

"Ah, Merlin, just the person I wanted to see," Gaius greeted. "How is Arthur?"

"He's..uh, fine. Yeah, he's good. Really good," Merlin lied.

"That's wonderful news! When I left, he was nearly out of his mind with fever. How did you do it? I should like to see this miracle myself." Gaius made to bustle past Merlin, heading for the prince's room.

Merlin grabbed his arm. "You can't!"

Gaius looked at him. Sheepishly, Merlin released him. "I mean, he's resting now."

"Then it's the perfect time for me to examine him," Gaius said. "He's a much better patient when he isn't conscious," he added in a conspiratory whisper.

"No, Gaius, that really isn't a good idea," Merlin protested.

"Nonsense. It won't take long. I'd like to check on his progress, that's all," Gaius assured, moving forward again.

"Gaius," Merlin called after him.

"He won't even know I'm there," Gaius promised.

Helpless, Merlin followed the elderly physician. Gaius went into Arthur's room, Merlin trailing behind. The smile fell off Gaius' face when he saw the empty bed.

"Where is he?" he wondered.

"Perhaps he felt so well, he decided to go on a hunt," Merlin offered.

"Without you?" Gaius pointed out skeptically.

Merlin shrugged. "He knows I'm useless on a hunt."

Gaius crossed his arms. "Merlin, you are a terrible liar. Where is he?"

Slumping, Merlin admitted, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Gaius repeated.

"I went to get him some medicine and when I came back, he was gone," Merlin relayed.

"Merlin! You should never have left him alone!" Gaius reprimanded.

"I know that now," Merlin grumbled.

"We'd better find him before it's too late," Gaius said, hurrying out the door.

They looked around the castle, checking the armory, the council chambers, the kitchens and even daring to peek into the throne room. But their efforts were fruitless. Conceding that they needed help, they began questioning anyone they passed. Their inquiries didn't turn up any information from the guards, servants, knights or cooks. Finally, they paused in front of the door to Morgana's room.

"Do we really need to bother her?" Merlin asked, reluctant to admit to needing her help.

"She might have the very clue we need to find the prince," Gaius reminded, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Morgana invited. "Gaius, Merlin," she greeted when they entered.

"We're sorry to intrude, but we were wondering if perhaps you've seen Arthur anywhere," Gaius said.

"Arthur?" Morgana's brows puckered.

"Yes. He's got a fever and has apparently wandered out of his rooms," Gaius explained with a sideways glance at Merlin.

Merlin bristled at the implications.

"Oh. It all makes sense now." Morgana nodded to herself.

"What does? What makes sense?" Merlin asked anxiously.

Morgana turned to him. "I saw Arthur-"

"Where? Where is he? Is he alright?" Merlin interrupted.

Gaius glared at him for his rudeness but Morgana didn't seem to notice.

"I was looking out my window when I noticed him in the courtyard. He was yelling very loudly and at first I couldn't tell what about. But then I was able to make out the words." A smile twisted her lips upward. "Apparently he was challenging a pig to a jousting tournament. And mind you, he was in nothing but his night clothes." She laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

Merlin winced, knowing that as soon as Arthur was recovered, he was going to vent his embarrassment on his servant.

"I'm assuming he isn't out there anymore?" Gaius guessed.

Morgana shook her head. "Not that I can see."

"Thank you, my lady. You've been most helpful." Gaius bowed and exited.

Merlin followed. "Why would he be outside?"

"He's in the grips of his temperature now. He can't think clearly at the moment," Gaius replied.

They descended the steps of the palace and went out into the deepening evening. The courtyard was empty of any royals.

Gaius walked over to one of the guards. "Have you seen Prince Arthur?"

"Yes," the man answered.

"Where?" Gaius prompted.

"Here."

"When?" Gaius tried to keep his patience.

"A short while ago."

"What was he doing?" Gaius inquired, forcing his voice to sound calm.

"Walking about mostly."

"And you let him?" Gaius gasped, appalled. "Couldn't you see that he was ill? Why didn't you stop him? He shouldn't be left to wander around, not in the condition he's in."

The soldier shrugged. "He's the prince."

Gaius' face darkened and Merlin quickly intervened before the elderly physician did something that would earn him a night in a jail cell.

"Come, Gaius. We have to figure out where Arthur's gone."

"Yes, yes, of course." Gaius reluctantly turned away from the apathetic guard.

"If I'm Arthur, where would I go?" Merlin wondered aloud.

"You have to remember though, Merlin, that Arthur is in the throes of his fever. He won't be thinking as he normally would," Gaius reminded.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Fever strips the mind of all its higher reasoning, leaving behind more instinctual thoughts," Gaius explained. At Merlin's confused expression, he elaborated, "So he'll want to find a place where he feels safe, comfortable. He's already fighting off his illness, he doesn't want to fight anymore."

"Right. This is going to be easy," Merlin said sarcastically.

"I think we should split up. We can cover more ground that way," Gaius advised.

Merlin nodded and watched Gaius head in the direction of the stables.

"Alright. What makes Arthur feel safe?" Merlin muttered to himself, spinning in a circle, taking in his options.

The gate to the Lower Town caught his eye and an idea popped into his head. He sprinted through the arch and down the narrow streets. Sidestepping the occasional peasant on their way home, he traveled the familiar path to Guinevere's house. The little building was lit and Merlin sneaked over to the window to peek inside. What he saw had him bursting through the door.

"Arthur, no!" Merlin jumped on the prince, wrestling the firebrand from his hand before Arthur had the chance to set the furniture ablaze.

"The table deserves to burn!" Arthur ranted.

"What has it ever done to you?" Merlin questioned, placing the branch back in the hearth.

"It was plotting to kill the king," Arthur accused.

Merlin tilted his head. "How do you know?"

Arthur leaned forward, and kept leaning until his nose was nearly touching Merlin's. "It told me so."

"Did it really?" Merlin asked conversationally, taking a step back to put distance between himself and the sick royal.

Arthur nodded and the motion sent him toppling. Merlin rushed forward and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Alright, your highness, I think it's time we got you back in bed," Merlin announced, curling his arms under Arthur's armpits and dragging the limp prince toward the exit.

Before he reached it, the door was opened and Gwen came in. She froze, jaw dropping at the scene before her. Merlin chuckled nervously. Gwen shut her mouth and set down the basket of clothes she was carrying.

"Arthur's sick," Merlin blurted.

"Will he be alright?" Gwen inquired, concerned.

Shoving Arthur upright, Merlin answered, "It's nothing a little sleep and a couple draughts of yarrow can't fix."

"You're beautiful." Arthur swayed forward, grinning at Gwen.

She blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled it over his shoulder. "That was very sweet, Arthur. But we really must be going."

"Are you sure you'll be able to get him back to the castle? He could stay here with me," Gwen offered.

"If I don't take him back right away, Gaius will have my head," Merlin declined, shuffling his way to the door.

As they passed Gwen, Arthur took her hand. "I should very much like to kiss you right now, Guinevere," he stated.

"Nope." Merlin yanked the infatuated prince away. "Sorry, Gwen, we have to go."

"But she's so much prettier than a serket," Arthur whined, stumbling along with Merlin.

Gwen stepped over to the door frame, watching the two young men make their way up the street.

"I told you to stay in your room," Merlin scolded, hauling Arthur up the palace stairs.

"Girls don't smell like horses," Arthur observed.

"What?" Merlin looked down at him.

"They smell like flowers," Arthur continued.

Merlin rolled his eyes and tugged the prince down the hallway.

"Merlin!" Gaius called.

The sorcerer turned to see the older man at the end of the corridor.

"Where did you find him?" Gaius asked, hurrying forward and assisting Merlin in getting Arthur into his bedroom.

"The Lower Town," Merlin replied, leaving out the part about Gwen.

"Here, lay him down." Gaius pulled back the blankets.

Merlin dropped Arthur onto the mattress. Gaius did a quick examination, administered a dose of meadowsweet, and gave stern instructions for Merlin to keep the prince comfortable and in his room where he belonged. After Gaius left, Merlin set about his task. He closed the curtains to block out the setting sun, added another log to the fire and rearranged the blankets over Arthur. He was adjusting the pillows behind the prince's head when Arthur spoke.

"Are you ever going to leave me, Merlin?"

Merlin clenched his jaw. Sometimes Arthur's inconsideration got on his nerves. He was just trying to do his job. Even when his goal was to make Arthur comfortable, the prince still got impatient.

"They all leave me eventually," Arthur murmured, expression melancholic.

"Who?" Merlin asked, confused, realizing he had misinterpreted the prince's earlier question.

"My servants," Arthur answered glumly. "For some reason, they don't want to stay."

"I wonder why," Merlin muttered.

Arthur looked at him, eyes glassy and unguarded with fever. Merlin sobered.

"I promise I will never leave you, Arthur," he swore. "I will always be by your side."

The tension left Arthur's body and he melted into the mattress, a relieved smile on his face. With a contented sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Merlin smiled softly and settled himself into a chair to keep watch over his friend.


End file.
